This invention relates to a surgical tool for engaging a rasp or broach during a surgical procedure. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle that can selectively releasably hold a surgical instrument such as a broach or rasp during the preparation of a bone canal.
Implantations of prosthetic implants such as femoral components or humeral components require forming a shaped cavity in the proximal femur or humerus. Often as part of this procedure a broaching or rasping operation is performed utilizing a broach or rasp having the shape of the femoral prosthetic component or humeral prosthetic component to produce a matching cavity or a cavity slightly larger when using bone cement. Broach holding tools or instruments have been provided to releasably engage multiple different size broaches or rasps. These holding instruments have various methods of locking the broach or rasp to the handle.
Typical broach handles are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,003; 5,190,550; 5,324,293; and 5,443,471. All of these systems include structure for selectively releasing the broach from the handle after being used with the broach locked to the handle. However, none of the prior art discloses a simple design which allows for the handle to be preloaded to the broach with a handle having a minimal number of parts and which handle allows for the simple and reliable cleaning thereof after use.